Hey There Maddie
by Ilovetradgities
Summary: Maddie moves and Zack misses her. What does he do? Writes a letter to her of course! Oneshot!


Disclaimer: I don't own the suite life or any of its characters. Or the song Hey There Delilah by The Plain White T's.

Summary: Zack misses Maddie, so what does he do? Writes a letter to her of course!

Hey There Maddie

Zack Martin sat on his bed, crying his eyes out. You'd think he'd be happy, living with his twin brother in the magical city of no other then, Orlando, Florida. Maddie had moved there too, a while back. But she had moved far away after only 5 months. To New York City. He had loved Maddie, ever since childhood. He was now 20, while she was 23. He didn't like crying, and was embarrassed by it, but he loved Maddie. All his life, well since he met her anyway.

"Zack, just get over her! She never loved you. And probably won't ever!" Cody shouted to his brother from the kitchen, where he was eating breakfast.

"Oh shut up Cody!" screamed Zack, half crying from Cody's hurtful remark.

"Oh please, Zack, she loves her life there. She's not coming back. She hates you."

"Then why did she dance with ME, at her prom, huh?"

"She took pity on you. Now come here and eat some breakfast. You haven't been eating lately."

"I'm not hungry" Zack groaned as his empty stomach growled.

He got out a pen and paper and started writing.

Dear Maddie,

I miss you. Alot. Heres a song that I heard on the radio. I changed some words but it suits us perfect. "Hey There Maddie"

Hey there Maddie What's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away But girl tonight you look so pretty Yes you do

Times Square can't shine as bright as you I swear it's true Hey there Maddie

Don't you worry about the distance I'm right there if you get lonely Give this song another listen Close your eyes Listen to my voice it's my disguise I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there Maddie I know times are getting hard But just believe me girl

Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar

We'll have it good We'll have the life we knew we would My word is good

Hey there Maddie I've got so much left to say If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away I'd write it all Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way Our friends would all make fun of us

and we'll just laugh along because we know That none of them have felt this way

Maddie I can promise you That by the time we get through

The world will never ever be the same And you're to blame

Hey there Maddie You be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with school And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Maddie here's to you This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me What you do to me

I love you Maddie. I really do. Love, Zack P.S (Your still my sweet thang)

Zack waited for a letter back for two weeks but never got one back. Until one day there was a knock on his door. He opened to find Maddie standing there. She had changed alot. She wasn't a young woman anymore, but an adult. But she was as beautiful as she was 3 years ago. If not more.

"Maddie! Oh Maddie! I thought you'd never write me! Or, well visit for that matter."

"Oh Zack." she cooed. "I really love you. I really do. But where's Cody?"

"The hospital." Zack replied.

"He got hurt?" Maddie cried.

"No, he's a doctor silly!"

"Oh, well anyway, I love that song! And using my name just makes it better! I love you Zack...I love you more then you could imagine. I love alot. Ok. A lot...so what do you do for a living?" "I sell stuff" said Zack, guiltily. "Really? Get alot of money?So you still lives with codes?"

"Yeah...wait? how come Cody has a nickname and I don't?"

"Well, your my little Whacky Zacky, that cute enough for you?

" Maddie..." Zack started "I love you too. Thats why I gave you this." He got down on knee and asked her that wonderful question. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Zack I will."

\/\//\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You may now kiss the bride" Zack and Maddie started kissing.

"I love you." They both said, and laughed

\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\//\/\/\

Zack and Maddie lived long and happy lives and at age 87 died together from old age. They had two twins, Cody and London. (yes, you heard me right, London). Anyway, did you like it? R&R! By the way, if you want to criticize, please put it in a nice way. This is my first fic so if it needs work just tell me.


End file.
